


Counting Cars

by sorta_sirius_black



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Car Sex, Cum Fetish, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is a show off, KFC finger licking good, Loud Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Public Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Hannibal, just general filth, so much rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black
Summary: He would’ve preferred to shout it from the mountaintops, but until then, he was content with Will screaming it from the backroads.





	

There were things that Hannibal wanted to do with Will, now that he had Will all to himself. Now that sex was an option and quite the common occurance for them, there were things that he wanted to explore. There were times when he wanted to shout it out to the world that he finally had his Will, the man that he had been so desperately obsessed with for all of these years. At last, Will was his, and he was Will’s, to have and to hold until death do they part. This great parting would most likely come sooner rather than later, but until the day that Jack Crawford and his men came for them with an order to shoot on sight, until the day that they would inevitably be slaughtered, Will Graham was his. 

He wanted to shout it from the mountaintops that Will Graham was his. Of course, living in hiding, as they were trying their best to keep under the radar, did not provide for much opportunity to flaunt their love for each other. Hannibal was always one to show off, to a point where Will had called him a “narcissistic prick” on more than one occasion, so keeping the thing he was proudest of a secret, keeping their love quiet… It felt nearly impossible. 

Will’s fingers were laced with Hannibal’s as the older man drove down the dusty backroads of Kentucky. They had been squatting in old abandoned cabins for the time being, until they had means and opportunity to get out of the country. There was a worldwide manhunt for them, so trying to leave at the moment was not in their best interest. They would find a place eventually; Hannibal had talked about going back to Florence and showing Will all of the beautiful streets that he had walked as a young man, and Will had suggested somewhere in Alaska or Canada where they could live out their days secluded and alone in a cozy cabin with the fire roaring and music playing through the halls. They eventually decided that they would go somewhere warm, somewhere by the beach where they could lay in hammocks and Hannibal could drink some fruity drink and Will could stick to his whiskey and they could watch the sun set over the ocean together… 

But until then, they were in Kentucky, driving under a gray sky with storm clouds rolling overhead, threatening to break at any moment. Will’s fingers were laced tightly with Hannibal’s, occasionally glancing down at the hands between them, admiring the way that his fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between Hannibal’s. Will’s hands were calloused and scarred, marred and rough from years of abuse. Hannibal’s were strong, but gentler, less scarred. Even after so many murders, after so many years of knives and fire and death, his hands were surprisingly unscarred, unscathed. Will smiled slightly as he let his fingers graze lightly over the older man’s knuckles before gripping tighter to him. 

The younger man’s eyes drifted toward Hannibal, who sat in the driving seat, one hand on the steering wheel and eyes glancing back and forth between him and the road, small smiles gracing his lips every now and again. He was beautiful, in a strange way. He wasn’t the type of beautiful that immediately caught your eye, the type of beautiful that had people everywhere swooning and begging for his affection. He wasn’t like that at all. Rather, it was a slow kind of beautiful, one that you only see after a long time of looking. And Will, after all of these years, could finally see him for all that he was. 

He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but Hannibal quickly found himself growing distracted by the angel in the passenger’s seat. Will Graham was truly like an angel; hell’s angel, perhaps, but an angel nonetheless. A tortured soul with wonderous wide-eyes, a broken shell with a light shining through his cracks, lights of the remnants of his innocence flittering through the darkness of his sins like the sun through trees. Something like heaven in the center of hell. 

He chuckled to himself for letting his thoughts be so juvenile, like a small child with their first crush, mesmerized and swooning. And Hannibal, Hannibal was mesmerized by his Will. 

The urge began to spring up into his mind, perking up quickly, like pinpricks of blood rising to the surface and pooling over the flesh. He inhaled slowly and felt the urge between his legs, small twitchings between his thighs as he could feel the beginning of an erection. He could feel himself hardening, cock thickening as he swelled with blood. He bit down tentatively on his lip before deciding that denying himself would be… Stupid. Unnecessary. 

He raised Will’s hand to his lips, pressing a kisses against each knuckle before slowly leading the younger man’s hand down between his legs, against the bulge inside of his khakis. Hannibal grasped the wheel tightly with one hand, the other hand guiding Will’s in small, circular motions. His jaw clenched and his fingers tightened around the wheel as he struggled to keep himself composed, Will’s deft fingers leaving his chest heaving. It always felt so desperately wonderful when Will touched him like this. 

Will had never really thought about men before Hannibal, but, then again, he never really thought about anyone in a sexual way before Hannibal. A few people, sure, like Molly and Alana, but even then his thoughts toward them weren’t inherently sexual. When he had sex with women, it was more out of a feeling of like he needed to; a need to get off, or a need to fulfill her desires rather than his own. It was either just about him, or just about the other person, pleasure never truly mutual or intertwined. But with Hannibal… It was different. 

He liked the feeling of Hannibal’s thick, hard cock twitching in his palm. He liked the feeling of being so full, full to bursting, with the older man’s cock fucking into him roughly, quickly, relentlessly. He liked the emotional connection that he immediately felt to Hannibal whenever they had sex, this connection being entirely new to any connection that he had ever formed in his past. As much as he had grown to love the emotional aspect of their relationship, learning to fall in love with their conjoined souls rather than wish for separation, he had fallen quite quickly for the physical. The touching, the way that Hannibal always made him feel, in heart and soul and now body… He smiled to himself as he massaged at the bulge in Hannibal’s trousers, drawing small noises from his lips as he struggled to maintain composure. 

With a spark of mischief in his eyes, Will undid the button and zipper, freeing his cock. It was warm and heavy in his hand, twitching and full and alive, the very feeling of it in the palm of his hand enough to bring a low groan from Will’s chest. Through the somewhat awkward positioning, he let his hand work around his length, pulling his foreskin up before pushing it back, revealing the slick, white head of his cock. Some part of him wanted to reach down between his legs and wrap his lips around him, take him in full and suck until Hannibal’s hot semen spurted into the back of his throat, drinking him down until the warmth pooled in his belly, but he decided against it due to the fact that there was a chance that they would end up in a ditch if he did. 

Will was fascinated by Hannibal’s foreskin, something that the old Lithuanian found endearing. Will was circumcised, and when they had first started having sex, the younger man had been utterly intrigued by it. Hannibal had been woken up on more than one occasion to Will touching and studying and playing with his foreskin, and the older man had no complaints. No complaints at all as Will’s eyes trained on it, watching as it moved to cover the head of his cock, then let it reemerge again 

Will’s thumb swept over the bulbous head of his cock with each upstroke, and Will found himself mindlessly pawing at the erection in his jeans as he stroked him, beating him off quickly, determined to make the older man come as they swerved down the endless stretch of long-forgotten roads, not another car around for miles. Hannibal was losing focus, struggling to pay attention to the road in front of him, finding himself drifting over the faded yellow lines. Not that there was anyone there to care or notice. 

“How much longer until we get to the cabin?” Will let out a low growl, hands trembling.

“Another hour.” Hannibal answered, hands clutching the wheel.

That was when the older man inhaled sharply before making the split-second decision to pull over to the side of the road, parking the car without hesitation, pulling them to a stop and turning toward Will. He shifted himself toward him, curling his fingers around the side of the younger man’s neck and pressing a rough kiss against his lips. He pushed him back against the door before slamming a hand against the window, fogged with the heat inside and the cold outside, his hand staining marks against the glass. 

“Perhaps a bit longer.” Hannibal growled against Will’s lips before reaching over and tugging against the handle, the two of them tumbling out in a heap of trembling limbs and heaving chests. As soon as his feet met solid ground, he reached beneath Will’s thighs and hoisted him up, the younger man pawing at him, grasping at him, desperate to get closer, trying to close any space between them. It was almost as if they were two individuals trying desperately to become one whole. 

They stumbled toward the front of the car before Hannibal sat Will down on top of the hood, immediately leaning back and sprawling out on his back. Hannibal quickly ripped the denim from Will’s body, stripping him bare and not caring who saw. Will’s legs instinctively spread wide for the older man, propping himself so that everything was exposed to him. Hannibal’s eyes went dark, predatory as his angel spread himself for him, showing everything. His cock was hard and leaking against his belly, the tight ring of muscle puffy and twitching with a sort of desperation to be filled. 

Hannibal let his tongue run over his bottom lip before kneeling down in front of him, pulling his legs apart and holding them wide as he pressed his tongue against the tight rim. The taste was familiar, hot and earthy as he let his tongue swirl around the tight ring of muscle. Will’s toes curled tightly in reaction to the mix of the cool October breeze and the damp warmth of Hannibal’s tongue. He let out a small moan as he reached down and raked his fingers through Hannibal’s graying hair, tightening his fist in his hair as Hannibal’s tongue worked skillfully around his rim, leaving him squirming. 

Hannibal’s tongue swirled in wide, quick motions, wettening his hole, getting him slick and open enough to take his cock without too much discomfort. Lube was somewhere in the trunk, too inconvenient to go and dig out, and with the aching between their legs, Hannibal doubted that either of them could wait. 

Will gasped, back arching as Hannibal speared his tongue inside. There was a tight roiling in his belly, his toes curling hard and fingers sprawling out before grasping for purchase, but finding nothing but the smooth metal of the car. He let out a long, low moan as Hannibal’s tongue moved inside of his body, squirming as Hannibal lubricated him. _“More, please…_ H-Hannibal…” Will moaned, head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Hannibal moved one hand away from Will’s inner thigh, where his fingers had been running up and down the mostly smooth expanse of warm skin there. He reached up and took Will by the wrist, taking his hand and leading it downward. With not-so-careful instruction, he led Will’s hand to his cock. 

“Touch yourself for me. Let me watch you.” Hannibal instructed, a hungry look glazing his eyes. 

Will immediately complied, wrapping a hand around his own length. His thumb swept over the ruddy head where a bead of pre-cum had slowly become a steady stream. He rubbed the pre-cum up and down the shaft, hands gliding smoothly as he pumped his hand around his cock. Hannibal’s lips returned to his hole, giving a curious suck around the tight ring before spearing his tongue back inside, one finger pressing up against the puffy rim, circling slowly for a moment, drawing a sharp whine from Will’s chest. 

Hannibal pushed, and Will let out a loud, unashamed moan as his finger pressed past his rim. There wasn’t too much of a stretch or burn with just one, having grown accustomed to having Hannibal inside of him. He could remember the first time that he had taken Hannibal’s cock. It had taken a few days of steady preparation, Hannibal using fingers and toys to get him ready, showing him pain and pleasure as it mixed in some beautiful display. He had gotten used to being penetrated over the months, and could easily take him in with only a bit of preparation each time, almost naturally opening for the older man. 

Will could feel Hannibal quickly pumping one finger in and out of him before adding a second, tongue still working around the rim, tonguing firmly at the tight ring of muscle as it slowly opened up to him. Will moaned Hannibal’s name as his fingers skillfully scissored him open, tongue dipping inside of him, slicking him up with great amounts of skill, though that skill began to falter the longer that this went on. Will trembled beneath Hannibal, who seemed to be growing impatient as his fingers and tongue began to work faster, faster. 

Will let out a cry as Hannibal curled his fingers and rubbed, pressing insistently against his prostate. His voice echoed through the trees as he slammed a fist against the hood of the car, the pleasure almost too much to handle, almost too much to take. He massaged against the sensitive nub until Will was squirming, almost to the point of begging, crying out Hannibal’s name like a chant, like a mantra. 

Hannibal pressed in a third finger for good measure, continuing to massage against the younger man’s prostate. It had gone untouched and neglected until they started having sex, Hannibal being the only man that Will had ever had sex with. So many years unused, Hannibal had been determined to show Will the pleasures that came with it, and they had only been having sex for a few months, so it was still sensitive enough to leave Will screaming. With a smirk, he prodded against it until Will did just that, his voice echoing all around him as he cried out in pleasure and desperation. 

It wasn’t exactly the kind of showing off that Hannibal would’ve preferred. He would’ve liked to take Will out into far more public places, tell the world that this man belonged to him, and vice versa. He would’ve thrown extravagant parties, perhaps would’ve arranged a wedding ceremony with hundreds of people who could witness and know how desperately in love with Will Graham he was. He would’ve preferred to shout it from the mountaintops, but until then, he was content with Will screaming it from the backroads. 

And even still, any cars lucky enough to pass by would witness them as they made love to one another. And that was something oddly alluring. 

He could feel the rumbling beneath his feet. Smell the waft of fresh exhaust fumes. Hear the slow trekking of the car against the pavement. Hannibal’s cock twitched at the thought. The thought of someone seeing them. The thought of someone witnessing it as they made love to one another. 

“Count the cars as they pass.” Hannibal murmured as he pulled himself upright, propping himself up so that his cock was level with the hood of the car, pulling Will down closer to him. He pulled Will’s legs around his waist as he leveled himself up with his hole, the slick head of his cock pressed up against Will’s open and twitching hole. He felt his rim flutter against him for a moment, trying to suck him in, desperate to be filled. Hannibal let a small smile cross over his lips and obliged, pushing in to the hilt in one smooth thrust.

Will let out a cry in absolute ecstasy as Hannibal’s cock filled him, pressing right against his prostate. There was a stretch, especially with the lack of proper lubrication, but Will grew to appreciate the sting as he was left panting, chest heaving, limbs trembling. Hannibal leaned down over him, taking Will’s hand, the one that had been wrapped around his own cock, and pressed it against the car, the pre-cum smearing between their laced fingers, though neither of them seemed to truly care. Will moaned as Hannibal slowly pulled out of him before pushing back in, delivering another brutal thrust into his body, drawing cries and panting moans from both of them.

Will’s legs tightened around Hannibal’s waist as he began to thrust vigorously into him, fast and rough as the younger man trembled beneath him. Will’s body was damp and tight, tighter than usual, providing pressure so exquisite and mindblowing that he could barely keep himself composed enough to thrust properly, could barely keep from just bucking his hips aimlessly into that tight heat rather than moving in a way that Will was kept satisfied. But he would not let himself neglect his Will, determined to satisfy his lover. 

_“Hannibal… So good...”_ Will moaned. 

Hannibal could feel the same car from early coming closer, driving quickly down the quiet country road. A feeling he couldn’t quite identify filled him as he slammed harder into Will’s body, drawing another cry from his throat. Hannibal pressed his lips against his neck, breathing heavily right into the younger man’s ear, grasping tighter to his body as he began thrusting in smooth, long, steady motions. 

“Tell me what it feels like, Will. Tell me how it feels to have my thick cock inside of you.” Hannibal growled. 

Will let out a whine, but complied. 

“Feels so good… So fucking good, Han… Y-you feel so big and hard inside of me. A-and you’re… I… You feel so good when you make love to me… _H-Hannibal!”_ Will moaned as Hannibal continued thrusting, his angle changing just a bit, just enough to press ever-so-insistently against his prostate.

The car drove past just as Will screamed his name, and Hannibal felt something resembling pride swell inside of his chest. He hadn’t gotten a good look at the person driving past, rather only picking up on the fact that it was a big red pickup, but he was certain that the driver had heard Will’s screams. With a swell of satisfaction in his chest, he pressed his lips against Will’s neck, biting down and suckling until a small bruise was sure to form. 

Will felt something between humiliation, pride, and arousal, knowing that they had been spotted. Sex had always been this naughty, foreign thing that other people weren’t supposed to witness. He knew what sex meant to Hannibal, though, knowing that his definition was quite different than that of the rest of the world. Hannibal had no intentions of keeping it private, wanting the world to watch them make love, his way of displaying their love to the whole world. And for once, Will understood that position. 

Will could feel himself getting close to orgasm already. Hannibal was always a selfless lover, always sure to give him this mindblowing pleasure that Will could barely describe in words. He could feel his body beginning to tremble, his chest beginning to heave, skin flushed, hole twitching, balls drawing up closer to his body. The pleasure only intensified the closer he got, a warmth pooling inside of his belly. 

“I’m close… I’m gonna cum, Hannibal.” Will moaned with a shuddery breath. 

Hannibal could hear another car coming from around the bend, and decided to take the opportunity. He slammed Will’s body harder against the car before raising himself upright, continuing to deliver thrust after brutal thrust into him, one hand cupping around the younger man’s balls, massaging and pushing him closer and closer to climax as the car quickly approached. 

Will’s back arched and any words that might have formed were now little more than unintelligible moans, head thrown back in raw ecstasy as Hannibal fucked so hard, so desperately, so wonderfully into him. The brutal fucking had him seeing stars through the gray sky, fingers scraping into the metal, bound to leave scratches in the paint, though he didn’t really care. All he could think about was the overwhelming pleasure that washed over him. _So fucking perfect._

Hannibal’s hand took to stroking him off as the car drew ever closer, determined to time it just right. His deft fingers worked over the head, stroking him quickly as Will approached his orgasm, chasing after it in some attempt to mark him, and to show the world that he was utterly and thoroughly his. Will was squirming and writhing beneath him, his moans and cries unintelligible, beautiful, almost like a symphony. Finally, the car rolled past them as everything burst forth, hot, thick semen spurting from his cock, all over his hand. Will’s mouth hung open and his toes curled tight, and in the throes of his orgasm, Hannibal could just barely make it out as Will cried out his name. 

As his orgasm took him over, Will’s hole began to twitch, contracting rhythmically around Hannibal’s cock. As the car flew past and disappeared, Hannibal doubled over, hand slamming into the car as he came buried deep inside of Will, hot, white seed filling him. Procreation was futile here, but he liked the thought of coming inside of Will. A way of marking him as his own. 

Hannibal collapsed over Will’s smaller frame for a moment, chests heaving and sweat beaded across their foreheads, quickly drying in the cool October air. Will still felt warm though, the warmth of Hannibal’s semen still filling him as the quickly softening cock slowly slipped out of him. Will lay still beneath his Hannibal. They would have to get up soon, leave for their next destination before somebody caught them, but Will was content just laying there. 

Hannibal could feel the rumble beneath his feet again, and got the sudden spark of inspiration. No need to stop just yet. 

He stood up quickly and ducked between Will’s legs, pressing his mouth back against his swollen and puffy rim, now gaping from accommodating Hannibal’s length. His own cum was leaking from his hole, and Hannibal took the opportunity to dip his tongue inside, sucking the cum from his red, abused hole. The taste of himself coated his tongue, something that felt so devious, so wrong, and yes there was something about his own deviousness that made the experience all the more enjoyable.

Will began to squirm beneath Hannibal as he sucked, the feeling all too exquisite and all too sensitive. His back arched as Hannibal slipped two fingers inside, pressing against the oversensitive nub inside of him, drawing a cry from his lips as his cock twitched in attempt to harden again, though Will doubted that they would be getting anywhere with that. But the feeling was still so good, so much, too much… It had him squirming and begging for more. 

As another car disappeared out of sight, Hannibal slowly stood up and climbed back over him. Will watched with wide eyes as he brought his fingers to his lips, fingers sticky with cum. A stab of arousal hit as Hannibal pushed two digits into his own mouth, sucking them clean before leaning down to kiss Will again. 

Hannibal collapsed over him again, and they lay there, just breathing, trying to catch their breath for a moment before Will finally spoke.

“Three cars.” Will muttered. 

Hannibal smiled and pressed a kiss against the side of his neck, over the bruise that was beginning to form there. 

“Next time,” Hannibal whispered in a low, commanding tone. “We’re going to do this on the freeway.”


End file.
